The Brand New Bonnie
by Syd.1017
Summary: Bonnie doesn't want to be Mystic Falls' lapdog. Her mother was just turned. The one person she thought would come to see her didn't. Caroline came, but not Elena. Not the person that is the reason for all her losses. The Salvatore brothers didn't care about her feelings, but neither did her best friend. Bonnie is done being the selfless witch. Bonnie Bennett is going to be her own.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She couldn't believe it. They kept it from her. No one consulted her. They just decided to do that to her mother. The woman who abandoned her, but that's not the point. The point is for her to be able to have a relationship with her mother. They took that second chance away from her. Just like they sacrificed her grandmother. The grandmother who raised her and would do anything for her. She felt so numb. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin used to have a shine to it before the Salvatore brothers decided to enter her life. Her skin now looking pale and lifeless. Her eyes look like a pale mossy pit. Her hair stiff and greasy looking. It still looks brown, but a nasty kind of chestnut color. Bonnie Bennett looked like she was way older than she really was. She's seen too much before being 18. She's seen teachers, boyfriends, friends, and family die. The Salvatore brothers did everything for Elena. _I did too_ Bonnie thought. _And now that I'm here right now, I realized she isn't worth all those losses_. Tears rolling down her face and she finally feels relaxed. Then she felt something coming up. She ran to the toilet & relieved herself. She flushed the toilet & went to the sink. She brushed her teeth & then gargled with mouthwash. She looked back at the mirror. _How could I let it get this far? She needed to think for herself now. No more Elena, Salvatore brother or any supernatural beings. I'll still talk to Caroline, but no other supernaturals. I'm Bonnie Bennett and I'm going to be selfish._


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't like how she died and wanted to re-write how I wanted it to happen. In the CW's Vampire Diaries I feel like she doesn't get much recognition. I didn't create any of these characters. The characters are owned by CW and L.J. Smith. This is going to be short, but the next one story will not be.

Ch. 1: No Elena, just me.

**Witchy, where are you?**Damon text me. Oh ignore. I'm sleeping in, it's a Saturday and I'm going to enjoy it. I place my pillow so it's shielding my face from the sunshine and let sleep consume me. **Boom, Boom, Boom.** Who the fuck is banging on my door? I fell out of bed and scrambled downstairs. I looked through the peephole. Lo and behold Damon Salvatore is at my door. "Bonnie I can hear your heart beating. Open the damn door. You missed the meeting." I opened the door and see him in his all black ensemble. How can such an evil specimen be so damn sexy? I bit my bottom lip, oh I need to get laid. I didn't even hide that I was checking him out. What is wrong with me? "Oh judgy, stop staring, where the hell have you been?"

"Home."

"Home? We have things to do. We need that cure witchy."

"Damon, the days you tell me what to do are over. I'm done with you, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Klaus and any other supernatural asshole out there. I'm done with being your fucking lapdog. I'm done with being your witch." I slammed the door and went upstairs.

**~Bonnie~ **

**-Yes Elena-**

**~What the fuck? I heard what you said to Damon. I was on the phone with him when you said it~**

**-I'm going to meet everyone and talk tomorrow-**

**~Ok~**

I placed my phone on the dressed and went to my iHome. I started to play Promiscuous. I got the curler turned on with a little magic to make the curler heat up faster. 1 minute later I started to curl my hair. "Promiscuous boy, you already know that I'm all yours, what you waiting for?" 30 minutes later my hair is curled. I started to do my makeup. I did dark eye shadow & dark red lipstick. I got my cut-out side green pencil dress and put it on. Okay I look really good. Lastly, my black Louboutins. Yes my fuck me stilettos. I opened the door trying to see if Damon is lingering around. I poked my head out and nope no Damon insight. I locked my house up and ran to my car. Oh what club to I want to go to? I guess Metro is fine. It's far and no one knows me there. Yes Metro. I pushed my foot on the pedal. Next thing I know I'm already home. The music is bumping loud and bodies gyrating. I walk to the bar. The bartender is so hot. He kind of looks like Damon but he has brown bed hair. His cheeks are red and his smile is perfect. He walks over to me with his warm smile towards me. "What can I get you?" Oh some sex. I run my fingers threw my hair.

"Can I get an Irish Car Bomb?" He smiles.

"You can get anything you want." He smirks and walks further down the bar. He starts making my drink. He starts to show off throwing the bottles in the air. His forearms flexing and I started to fill warm inside. Yes I need to have sex soon, I can't eye-fuck every hot guy here. Even though Mystic Falls supplies an endless amount of sexy men. It seems unreal. I shift in my seat. He hands me the drink and then places the shot glass inside. "It's on the house." I nod. I shoot the drink back. Aaaaahhh yess. I love it. "Another one."

"Yea-"

"No she's good." Klaus said interrupting me. "Love, let's go." He squeezed my arm indicating to get rid of him. I smiled nervously and play along.

"Yeah sorry just wanted to have fun out tonight, baby." I turn and kiss his neck. I whisper to him. "What do you want?" He led me to the dance floor. He held my back side to his front. I feel his strong muscles under me. Ohhh. He lifted my dress a little. His hips moved with mine. Oh he knows how to dance. "Miss Bennett." I rolled my body against him and he held onto my hips. He ground his hips into my backside. "Miss Bennett….you look so ravishing." I chuckled and ground my hips again. I feel his hot breath on my neck and his grip on my hips get tighter.

"I know. Is that what you dragged me away for or does it involve Elena and the cure? If it's the latter please leave me alone. She's already a vampire Klaus and there's nothing I can do." He laughed.

"No it's about the ravishing part."

"Then I might be interested." He started to kiss my neck and then it turned into sucking. His right hand crept up onto my dress. He cupped my breast and squeezed. I got wet so quick. "Let's go to my house so you can relieve my stress with your 1000 years' experience." I grabbed his hand and led him out of the club. I gave him my keys. "Don't wreck her." He opens my door, I climb in and then he closes my door. He gets in the car and starts the car. He pulls out of the parking place and speeds away. I bit my lip and started to feel a little antsy. It is so hot in here. I look at Klaus. He looks so domestic & harmless. Knowing that he's nothing like that makes me wet, my face starts to get hot.

"You okay love?" I nodded my head. He glides his right hand on my thigh. He rubs my thigh up and down. "I can't wait to fuck you love. I know it's going to be magical." I see a grin and his deep dimples showing. Me neither it has been too long. It has been since Jeremy and I did it. It was when I "died" by trying to kill this man. It was so awkward, but cute. It was my first, he was so sweet and so patient. I was so consumed inside my head that I didn't notice we made it home. Okay dad still not home. I get out of the car and he's behind me. His hand on my lower back now. I walk up the steps and reach for my keys. I quickly open the door.

"Come in Klaus." He stepped inside and smirked at me. With my powers I pushed him against the wall. I made my way to him. He grinned at me. His lips. Oh those unrealistic red lips. So luscious. I kissed him and then invaded his mouth with my tongue. His hands on my face pulling me closer to him. His lips softly touching mine. The kisses get a little more feverish. He picks me up and zooms me against the wall switching our positions. He pulls my dress up so it's bunched up on my waist. He places his middle finger in my mouth. He pushes it in and out reflecting what awaits. With his other hand he rips my panties off. I grab his hand and push his finger inside my mouth.

"Oh fuck love." He moaned. I feel something poke my stomach. He took his finger out of my mouth and quickly plunged it inside of me. I sighed. His finger felt so good. He started to pick up speed. I tried to close my legs, but he placed his knee between them. I close my eyes when he adds another finger. I grab onto his arm and squeezed him. I squeeze my eyes shut and moan loudly. "Open your beautiful eyes." I instantly opened my eyes and looked at his glowing amber eyes. Please don't bite me. I thought. "I won't bite you I promise. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm going to be gentle with you." How the hell did he know? I guess I looked that way. He kissed me and then started to pump his fingers in me. I squeezed his jacket and clawed at it. I moaned loudly. "That's it let it out, you're so tight love."

"Aw God!"

"No it's just Klaus." He snickered in my ear. I look in his eyes again. I felt so sexy & loved. Loved? I probably am just feeling wanted. It's been so long to feel this way. It feels so amazing. His pumping motion went inhumanly fast. I felt something coming. It was like a knot in my stomach. My body tensed up, I squeezed my eyes tightly, bit my lip, and curled my toes. "Let go love." It's like my body was waiting for him to say those words. The release was a lot. I've never experienced this kind of high before.

"Ohhh….shit." As I was orgasming around his fingers, he kept moving his finger, but slowly this time. I felt like Peter Parker when he got his spidey powers. All my senses were up. I kind of felt like I was a vampire. I heard the water dripping from the sink, neighbors talking loudly outside, my breathing, his breathing and my heart beating. I rested my head on the wall and tried to control my breathing. He pulled his fingers out of me then licked my juices off his fingers. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around himself. He sped upstairs to a bedroom. I looked around and laughed. "This is my dad's room." I pointed to down the hall. He blushed. Wow, Niklaus Mikaelson just blushed. That is such a young boy reaction. He's not that innocent for that kind of response. He sped us to my bedroom. He ripped my dress down the middle. Fuck man.

"Bonnie Bennett no bra or panties? What are you trying to give me an aneurysm without your magic?" He winks at me.

"Stopped talking and show me your skills. Also buy me a new dress." He smiled and licked his lips. Oh those lips, I could just imagine what they could do between my legs. I snapped my fingers and Klaus's clothes were on the floor.

"I like your style Bonnie."

"Well at least I didn't rip them like you did my dress."

"I wouldn't mind." Using my powers I pushed him on the bed. I opened my drawer and threw the condom on his chest. This was the first time that I took a good look at his fine specimen. I've never seen any penis look beautiful. Well I haven't seen many, but his is the best looking. I see curly light brown hair above his cock. He shaves, yay. His penis looks angry with the head red. The veins protruding makes it look intimidating. "Are you having second thoughts?" Does he sound sad? I shake my head and he puts the condom on. I climbed up on his lap. I really examined his face. He was beautiful, almost like a sculpture. I traced my index on his face first destination were his lips. His lips looking so perfect, soft and full. They are so unnaturally red. I trailed my finger further down to his stubble. Compared to Jeremy, the Salvatore brothers, Tyler, Matt, or any vampires, and all the high school males he can grow hair on his face. Next thing I observe are his eyes. Without thinking I lowered myself on him.

"Klaus!" He filled me & this feeling was phenomenal.

"Ride me love." His accent getting thicker each minute. At first to find my rhythm I slowly went up and down. I gradually went faster as I got comfortable with my tempo. He laid back and grabbed onto my breasts. I threw my head back and moaned. I felt so stress-free and happy. I haven't been happy since Abby was turned. Tears started to run down my face. I felt Klaus start to sit up and pulling out.

"No please don't stop. I just need to cry." Our chests touching, my arms wrapped around his neck, my head now in the crook of his neck, and his hands grasping my waist slowing my hips down. "Please don't go slow, I need it fast." He went faster and then sped up to superhuman speed. The tears didn't stop. My orgasm is about to make another appearance, but this is the finale. My body tightens up and I felt his cock swell. He shifted his hips and he hit a certain spot that I didn't know I had. I screamed and he hit the spot again, again and again until my body came apart. He followed right after me. We stayed liked this until our bodies calmed down. I directed my eyes back to him. His eyes were back to their normal dark blue color. He smiled at me and I lied back. He got up to discard the condom. I didn't expect him to stay but he did. He came right back to the bed. He lied next me. "Klaus, I'm sorry that I cried. You didn't hurt me, complete opposite. I needed that, it's been a very long time. You made me feel things that I missed."

"It's okay love, first time that anyone has cried from anything but pleasure with me." I turned my body facing away from him and I tried to go to sleep. I couldn't go to sleep after an hour or two. I called his name.

"Klaus?" No response. I turned back towards him, but he was sleep. "Thank you for tonight. You made me feel so beautiful and wanted. I haven't been feeling wanted in forever. This is the first time in a long time that anyone has wanted me without wanting my powers. Not even an hour in the club and I go home with you. I must seem easy and desperate to you? I just wanted to feel loved again. My father is always on business trips. My mother got turned into a vampire and abandoned me again. Damon and Stefan didn't even care about what that would do to me. Damon just snapped her neck. I know she abandoned me before but she's still my mother. Now she's gone again. Why am I always left with nothing and alone? Anyways, thank you again for tonight, I will never forget this night." I rolled back over to my side and fell into an unconscious state.


End file.
